Desire
by KayDeeBlu
Summary: *G1* One shot. Three Seekers, one human female...sexual inhibitions *always* win. Mature content.


**Author's Note:**

**_Writing is freedom...mature content involved...read at own risk. :-)_**

**Desire**

The three Cybertronians glowered at the tiny human standing in front of them. _She was at their mercy. _

"Your pathetic begging of wanting to be taken captive has been granted. Now what is it you're going to do for _us?_" Skywarp sneered.

Starscream pushed the purple and black jet aside. Patience never won time slots with the second in command and now was no different.

"You dolt, Skywarp!" was the icy retort from the Air Commander. "She's not going to give us anything we don't take first!" Snickering evilly, crimson optics left forthcoming brutality all over. "Isn't that right, human? You're going to let us do anything we want to you, aren't you?"

The human nodded, fear and awe unable to hide itself any more.

The fleeting disposition she directed toward Thundercracker was met with a quick undecipherable glance and a head turn in the opposite direction. Wondering what the reserved cobalt mechanoid was thinking, the human's attention was soundly diverted as Starscream started belting demands…demands she knew would be said sooner or later…

"_Your body coverings, fleshy…take them off and proceed to demonstrate what the very sight of us does to you."_

Obedience quickly followed as the human did what she was told. Unbuttoning her blouse slowly, she caught the unmistakable amusement on the red and white Seeker and the over zealousness painted on the purple and black one. Both mechs stood, arms crossed, waiting.

"_ALL OF IT, fleshy!" _Starscream barked. "Know this harlot, when I tell you to do something, you will comply or you will suffer like no other human will ever dare to know!"

Carefully, the human unzipped her pants, letting them fall onto the dirt with ease. Greedy stares tore through every porous opening on her body. Removing the rest of her undergarments, bare and vulnerable, she looked upward, shivering somewhat as a will of dominance spoke openly.

Starscream moved forward, inches away from the creature. "_Place your fingers into the opening that gives life."_

What they wanted, what they wanted to see, _what they wanted her to do…_

The human took a couple steps backward, hesitating…but only for a brief moment.

Lying on her back, she opened her legs, wide and giving…fingers pushing themselves into the place where privacy and lusciousness prevailed.

A haughty laugh fell from Starscream then. "Yes, that's it…"

Skywarp let out an amused smirk as Thundercracker shook his head in disgust.

"I'm outta here….you two can have your twisted game."

"Wait, TC!" Skywarp protested. "Don't you wanna get in on the fun?"

The human stopped what she was doing and met Thundercracker's optics…pleading for pleasure_…pleading for him…_

"No," Thundercracker replied wearily. "You two do what you want. Fleshies make me sick."

Skywarp laughed. "Fleshies make you indecisive."

"Whatever, Warp, I'm outta here."

Shrugging at his best friend's sour exit, Skywarp turned back to Starscream and the human, rubbing his hands excitedly. "Let's give this human what she deserves, shall we?"

"I am in charge here and I say who does what! Understood?!" Starscream shouted.

Bending down, the Air Commander got to his knee joints and leaned over the human who cowered back somewhat.

"_Who am I?" _

"Lord Starscream."

"...and that's how you will moan your pleasure…_Lord Starscream_…"

Metal fingers roughly shoved two skin covered legs widely apart as another evil grin took over the red Seeker. Arm missiles lowered themselves against softness and malleability as the Cybteronian from afar rubbed the fleshy's body everywhere…weaponry that had burned many a fleshing and Cybertronian alike.

Reaching the hair covered place down below, Starscream stopped.

"_Prepare yourself flesh whore. This will be one Earth fuck you will never forget."_

_

* * *

_Pain and pleasure – tenuous contradictions meant to rattle the mind and hurt the soul. It was all pouring out, right into his audios, everything he didn't want to hear or know.

But there no stopping it.

"…._yes Lord Starscream…give it to me…"_

"_What will you do for me?"_

"_Anything…"_

"_Anything?"_

"_Yes…anything…"_

The syllables reverberated through his mind…a lonesome wind song…lost and wandering. He was trapped, _made to listen…_

And as Thundercracker heard the fleshy inside moan his wing mate's name one more time, a longing sigh escaped his vocalizer.

* * *

"_Let me be your escape, TC..."_

"_You can't...."_

"_I can try."_

How long he had been out? Thundercracker didn't know, only that his recharge dream had him visibly shaken. She was still there, with _them_, pleasing them, _wanting them…_

Getting up off the rock he had fallen asleep on, Thundercracker walked inside the structure, finding no one around except the fleshy. About to turn around and stomp back out, not wanting to deal with her slag, he halted where he stood.

"Thundercracker…don't go…please…don't go."

Metal footsteps were heard, but not the direction he wanted. Instead, they were bringing him closer to her, closer to what he wanted to leave behind.

"I'm only doing what they want me to," a small voice said.

"Is that what you say to them? _You're only doing what they want?_ Seems to me you're enjoying what they're doing to you."

"My desire for your wing mates disturbs you. I'm sorry…I am…but it scares me…everything you are…"

"Do you know what's disturbing? How your body writhes when Starscream's ravishing you, how Warp's touch makes you tremble...how your eyes are vacant when _I_ am near you."

The human got up then, reaching for the clothes strewn across the way, wobbly from the physical copulation with beings twenty times her stature.

"Tell me…what do you want more?" she asked. "To know someone cares for you from afar or to know someone close loves you deeply?"

He could smell it, her feminine wares working its way like a holistic potion meant to confuse.

"Love?" Thundercracker scoffed. "That's an emotion I can not allow myself…not when there are two other mechs involved. They will kill you when they're done, don't you know that?"

The human's eyes flared angrily. "I'm _not_ going to talk about your wing mates with you, I'm not. _Your _existence _alone_ is what matters, you and I…that is _even_ and enough."

Thundercracker glared at the woman with him. "Existing to please them?" he cried. "That's not even. That's slavery! And I want no part of it!"

Trying to keep his composure, Thundercracker turned away from the female then.

"You say his name like he is your God, but yet your lips do not give me the same privilege. Will you be moaning 'Lord Starscream' when he is destroying you? "

Pacified longing seeped through the oxygen filled air. Denial and lies shattered in two as the fleshy cleared a spot behind her, lying on her back. Running her hands down her chest, they slipped toward the gateway holding ecstasy and ruination.

"Is this what you want, TC? What you want to experience?"

Thundercracker stood perfectly still, the fleshy stroking everything his wing mates had so roughly violated earlier. _Oh yes…the experience…_

Taking care to leave enough room so that she could reach him as he bent down, Thundercracker grabbed the connecting wire from his arm compartment. The slim rounded edge was a _perfect_ compliment to the beckoning call below.

And before he knew it, before he could even grasp what was happening, the connector was inside her inviting flesh…

Pushing the connector deeper, wanting her to feel every inch of him and more, Thundercracker lowered himself, whispering in her ear.

_"Say my name like I'm everything to you."'_

"_Thundercracker…"_

"_Again…"_

"_Thundercracker."_

Tenuous contradictions…

_Pain and pleasure…._

Obligated slavery. Obligated longing.

No air to support…no God to make it wrong.

Just blissful delirium.


End file.
